


Reunions

by purplecake



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Episode 2 divergent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecake/pseuds/purplecake
Summary: Clementine left Lee to turn in season 1.
Relationships: Clementine & Lee Everett, Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Reunions

The gun against Clementine's head was cold. She would have shivered if she wasn't frozen in fear. She looked up, watched Abel frown as Lily hesitated with her finger twitching over the trigger. A brave feeling grew in her chest, and slowly Clementine rose to her feet, staring Lily in the eyes. 

"You won't do it." Her voice was calm, a smile threatening to show on her lips. Abel stared between Lily and Clementine, AJ watching the interaction too, but still trying to wrench out of his grasp. 

"Lily, just shoot her and lets get this over with!" Abel yelled, but Lily didn't budge. Her eyes were clouded over with familiarity, with guilt, regret. 

"I regret killing that girl everyday, you know?" She spoke softly, and Clem would have felt bad for her if not for the gun pressed to her head. "Lee was a good man, he kept me on the RV when he could have let me die." 

Clementine noticed the figures of Louis and Violet, creeping up behind Abel and Lily through the trees. She didn't say anything, too scared that she'd divert the attention onto them, that they'll get hurt. She briefly recalled how Violet stood against her and Marlon, how she'd protected her. It warmed her heart all over again. She couldn't let Lily and Abel hurt them. Instead she begged them with her eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them stop, nodding despite how conflicted Violet looked. 

Before they could turn around and head back however, a gun shot went off loudly. Clem turned her head just as Abel fell back, screaming as he let go of AJ and pressed a hand to his shoulder, which was bleeding from a gaping bullet wound. 

The nozzle of Lily's gun shot away from Clementine and into the direction of where the bullet had come from, behind Clementine. When the girl went to move, Lily yelled "Don't you dare," and pulled out a hand gun with her other hand and pointed it to AJ, who had his hands to his ears recovering from the loud sound. 

Finally, Lily's eyes caught something and widened. Her breath caught in her throat, she took a second to say anything as footsteps trudged over the ground slowly towards them. 

"Her name was Carely," it said, and Clementine's heart dropped in her chest at the sound of it. "And I should have left you to die." It was so close behind her, the voice she hadn't heard in almost 10 years, the voice she missed everyday, that she wished would give her guidance through all of this. She was scared to turn around, and it wasn't because of Lily's gun. She didn't even notice that Louis and Violet had come closer, knocking out Abel and rounding on Lily. 

"I think judging by Clem's friends back there, you should drop the gun, Lily." The woman didn't need any more push. She dropped both guns, and raised her hands. Violet motioned for Lily to sit, and notched an arrow, aimed and ready just in case. Both of them looked at Clem, confusion clear. AJ too, but his eyes watched whoever was behind her. 

"Clem? Who is this?" Violet asked, watching her with worried eyes, but Clem couldn't speak. Couldn't move. 

Still, she didn't turn around. This is all a dream, her brain repeated over and over. 

"Sweetpea," the voice said again, and a soft hand settled on her shoulder after a few more seconds. AJ had found his gun, and it was up and pointed as soon as he touched her shoulder.

Before she could know what she was doing, Clementine spun, and knocked the gun out of AJ's hands. "No!" She breathed out heavily with her back still turned to him. Unable to believe that it was him, that the others could hear him too. 

"Clementine," He said, and finally, slowly with her breathing quick, Clem turned to face him. 

Her eyes welled up with tears immediately at the sight of him standing there. He looked older, his black short hair now streaked with grey, his skin beginning to wrinkle by his eyes and on his forehead. He'd grown out his beard slightly, messy, that too streaked with grey. He'd stuck with his fashion, his button up shirts and jeans. He wore old worn boots now, had a knife tucked into a make shift holster. He wore a long coat, similar to Louis's, with the sleeve of one arm rolled up to his elbow. Or where his elbow used to be, as he was still missing the arm. There was a long gun hanging off his shoulder, probably what had injured Abel. 

Her tears fell, and she felt her knees go weak as they bent to the ground. He caught her before she hit the floor, and hugged her tight with one arm, holding her to his chest. For the first time in almost 10 years, after she thought he was dead, she wrapped her arms around Lee and cried into his shirt. 

After what felt like hours, she pulled back and looked up at him, still so much shorter than he was. He placed his arm on her shoulder, staring at her, smiling the soft smile she'd missed so much, his own eyes glistening with tears. 

"Look at you," his voice soft, thick with emotion. "Just look at how big you've gotten." Clem smiled up at him, eyes still wet. She couldn't believe it, that he was standing there in front of her. That he was alive. 

"How, Lee?" Her voice was almost a whisper as she asked, and his eyes softened even more. "How are you alive, here?" 

He took his hand away, brushed at her hair, smiled again. "It's a long story, that I will tell you when we're safe." He surveyed her friends, lingered on AJ. "I think there's a lot you and I have to catch up on, sweetpea." Hearing him call her that again was enough to make her cry again. She brushed the tears away, nodded. Knelt down by AJ who was still holding on tight to the gun, eyes confused. He looked at Clem when she knelt down next to him. 

"Do you remember when I told you about the man that protected me, AJ?" AJ watched Lee, who smiled and gave him a wave.

"The one you had to leave, who got bit?" Lee's eyes fell as Clementine chocked on her "yes". 

"He didn't die." AJ deadpanned, and Lee laughed. Clementine missed that sound, so much. She shook her head, smiling despite herself, Lee's laugh contagious. 

"He didn't die." 

Clem picked herself up, glanced briefly at Lily who was still watching, then turned to Louis and Violet, each of whom were guarding either Lily or Abel. "This is Lee," she introduced him, still unbelieving that she could. "He protected me, and he will help protect all of us." She saw that they all had a lot of questions, she did too. "I will tell you guys everything." She looked over her shoulder, smiled at the man she thought of as her father. Who protected her, who she thought had died. "Lee and I have a lot to talk about too." He smiled, nodded. 

"For now lets get these two back to the school". She motioned to Abel and Lily. 

And as they began to walk back to the school, Violet and Louis next to Abel and Lily, AJ next to Clem behind them, Lee by her side, Clem grabbed Lee's hand for a brief moment, still unbelieiving he was by her side, alive. 

Lee watched the little girl he saw as his daughter, the little girl he protected. The little girl he had to watch leave him to die. All grown up, with him again. 

Both of them, together again. A family. 

"You kept your hair short," Lee said as he flicked the cap of her hat up, laughing as she smiled and readjusted it. 

"I remembered what you told me, Lee." She smiled up at him. "I never forgot what you taught me." 

And they walked on. As if it was a dream, one that Clem didn't have to wake up from this time.


End file.
